


Yukari x Mitsuru

by Lemonfiti



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Comic, F/F, Manga, Webtoon, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonfiti/pseuds/Lemonfiti
Summary: No complexity, just two of my favourite Persona characters showing love together.DA page: https://www.deviantart.com/lemonfiti/art/Yukari-x-Mitsuru-835334143
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru & Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 6





	Yukari x Mitsuru

**Author's Note:**

> Check my DA page for more artworks!  
> LINK: https://www.deviantart.com/lemonfiti


End file.
